inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Berryleaf/Object Nightmare Episode 3- Why Come You Got No Tattoo?
.*marshmallow and apple are sitting on the porch of their cabin, talking* Marshmallow: Apple. Apple: What? Marshmallow: I think one of us might be eliminated. Apple: Maybe. There is one third of a chance. .*test tube comes out* Test Tube: Hey you two. I'm just thinking about if one of us three is eliminated. Apple: It is 50/50. Lamp: Somebody in our group might be eliminated. Apple: There is 2/3 of a chance of that happening. Nickel: *in bushes with baseball* I got the water balloons. You want to prank these winners? Baseball: Winners? But we lost... Nickel: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! Baseball: :/ Nickel: *throws water balloons at other 4 with his foot* Baseball: *also does so* Test Tube: INCOMING! *water balloon lands inside her, mixing water with chemicals* Agh! Can't breathe! Lamp: *is hit and water electrocutes her* Marshmallow: *is knocked off the deck* Apple: *catches balloon* Looks like these guys have 1/3 of a chance of surviving my attack. *smirks and goes inside cabin* Nickel: Um...Baseball? Baseball: Yeah? Nickel: You know how the sink is INSIDE of the house? Baseball: Yeah.... Nickel: And how Apple likes to take things to the next level? Baseball: Yeah.... Nickel: WELL I THINK SHE WANTS HER REVENGE, AND SHE WANTS IT NOW! Apple: YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT! *comes out with water balloon as big as the cabin and heaves it at baseball and nickel* Baseball and Nickel: AHHHH!!! *balloon lands on them and they get shot off into the ocean* Apple: Ha. Losers. -opening plays- .*moon maulers enter elimination area* Flashlight: Today I have...5 grenades! If you are safe I will throw a grenade at you! >:D Nickel: I'm not sure I want to be safe. Flashlight: We got a total of 12 votes, which I'm pretty happy about. You all got at least one vote. However, Test Tube only got 1 vote, so she is safe. *throws grenade at test tube* Test Tube: The scientific posibilites of this going off right now are 95.3432..*grenade explodes in her face* Flashlight: Also with only one vote...Nickel! *throws grenade at nickel* Apple: Dang it, I wanted him gone. Flashlight: Who else is in the somewhat popular half? Baseball, that's who. *throws grenade at baseball* Baseball: Haha! *explodes from grenade* Flashlight: Only Marshmallow, Apple, and Lamp left...let's see why you're here. Apple your tastiness distracts people from scary things like deers with a bow and some arrows. Same with you, Marshmallow. And Lamp, you are an evil mastermind, but wait you're not so good are you? It seems our viewers saw through your "clever disguise". Lamp: *throws can at flashlight* Just hurry up with the dang votes. Flashlight: Marshmallow is safe. Just Apple and Lamp now. .*semi-dramatic music plays* .*apple is very worried, her teeth are tense and her eyes are getting smaller* .*lamp is smiling, obviously not worried at all* Flashlight: You both got 3 votes. For the tie breaker you must dodge these tires. Ha, like a tire breaker right? Funny? Apple and Lamp: *stare at flashlight* Flashlight: Ah nevermind. Just dodge the tires or you will be sent "home".....hahaha. Apple: Seems simple enough. *tire almost hits her* WOAH! Lamp: Ha. *dodges tires* Lamp: *pushes apple into tires* Apple: Hey! That's cheating! Lamp: No, it is strategy. Flashlight: No, it is cheating. *comes behind lamp with a knife and stabs her* Lamp: BLEAUHAGH! *spits electricity all over apple* Apple: AHHHHHH!!! Flashlight: *removes wires and puts in stuffing, then puts body in the wall of shame* Well there's another one gone. Send in the new title card! Apple: Not much difference. Flashlight: Let's let the others look at it. Pencil: OMG, where's Lamp?!?!?!?! Flashlight: *knows that this team is the only team not to go to elimination yet* Um...she went home? Pencil: Oh okay. Sounds good. Flashlight: Do you want to know what the challenge is today? Eraser: Yeah! Flashlight: It is a challenge where you need to be good at a certain skill. Eraser: Which is? Flashlight: Hitting a pinata. Eraser: Um..k. Flashlight: Everybody will line up to hit a pinata. There will be 10 pinatas. The first 10 people to break a pinata will get a piece of teleportation candy and move on to the next round. In this round, they must find a tattoo key. Apple: What is a tattoo key? Flashlight: It is just a temporary tattoo that unlocks a door. There are only 5 of them. The 5 that win move on to the final round, where you must do the harlem shake. Paper: What kind of a challenge is that? Flashlight: STOP ASKING QUESTIONS PEOPLE! Whoever has the best dance moves wins the challenge for the team and gets to pick the other 2 safe teams. Lightbulb: Sounds like a lot of...what's the word? Leafy: Strategic thin- Lightbulb: Strategic thinking! I said it first! Flashlight: So go hit this here pinata. *hangs up the first pinata* Bubble: This looks like a piece of yoylecake! *knocks the pinata off in one hit* Baguette: Tres bien! (Very good!) Leafy: Ha, I can beat that Bubble! *whacks pinata and it comes back and hits her in the face* Apple: I'll give it a shot. *breaks pinata* Eraser: *breaks pinata* Leafy: Our team is the only team to not have broken a pinata yet! Marshmallow: *breaks pinata* Pen: *breaks pinata* Flashlight: 5 candies found, 5 candies remain. Leafy: Come on team we can do this! *comes up and smashes the pinata* Match: Hey, you cut in line! Leafy: Too bad. Flashlight: I'll allow it. *smirks* Match: THIS MAKES ME SO MAD! *anihilates pinata* Popsicley: Let's do this Chocolatey! Chocolatey: Yeah! .*they both break pinatas* Paper: Oh I should do this too, to end our team's losing streak. *breaks pinata* Flashlight: No more candies! Everybody else go back to your cabin or watch the next round on this huge flatscreen tv. .*moments later* Flashlight: OK here we have Bubble, Apple, Eraser, Marshmallow, Pen, Leafy, Match, Popsicley, Chocolatey, and Paper. This is a castle with vines growing on it. Find tattoo keys. Eraser: Hey Pen, do you see any keys? Pen: No not yet. Geez. Marshmallow: Hey Apple I found a key! Apple: Oh... Marshmallow: You can have it. Apple: No, you, I insist. Marshmallow: No no no. Apple: Hmm. .*they wait for a few seconds then both dive for the tattoo key* Marshmallow: Mine! Apple: No, mine! Marshmallow: IT'S MINE! *bites apple* Apple: No it's mi- wait, why'd you bite me? Marshmallow: Oops...yeah sorry about that...heeheehee. Apple: What's so funny? You bit me! Marshmallow: Oh it's a little more than a small bite...you'll see. Apple: Mk then, whateves. *takes tattoo key* Paper: Got it! Chocolatey: We got keys as well! Popsicley: Yeah! Leafy: One left hmm...*sees it and takes it* Flashlight: Good job. You five move on to the next round, which is on top of the castle. On top of the castle is a dance floor, where you will dance to music. If you fall off you will be out of the challenge, and if your dance moves are lazy you will be out as well...so start dancing! Leafy: 4 out of 5! We got this team! Our losing streak ends today! *dances* Chocolatey and Popsicley: *break dance together* Apple: *does the spaz dance* Paper: *awkwardly moves around* Flashlight: Paper you are out. *dance floor drops from beneath him* The others: *continue to dance* Flashlight: Time to make this interesting. Dance floor, operation A! .*the dance floor starts to get smaller* Apple: Not a lot of room! *spazzes around the floor* Chocolatey: *trips over popsicley and they both fall off* Flashlight: Just Apple and Leafy! Looks like we got a dance-off! Music: If you play this song backwards it will sound the same. Ee snaw why when you keeko snaw beepo glamin. Leafy: *dances really fast* Apple: *dances faster* Leafy: *dances faster and spark start fly* Apple: *dances so fast that her skin starts to peel* Leafy: *dances so fast that she bursts into flames* AHHHHHH!! TOO HOT! TOO HOT! *burns to a crisp* Flashlight: And we have a winner! *holds up apple's arm* Apple: Yay! Now what teams should I save...how about Grey Foxes and Creepypastas? And viewer vote again. I want to see what the viewers think of these nice people...er I mean losers. That was weird. Flashlight: OK! *respawns the flaming coffee members* So viewers, vote for either Leafy, Chocolatey, Popsicley, or Paper now! Voting ends when I say it does! .*later that night in the moon maulers cabin, apple and marshmallow are the only ones still awake. marshmallow is staring at apple creepily* Apple: Man I've been feeling worse and worse as the day goes on. I've been saying nice things to people! I've been getting dumber! I'm losing my edge! Marshmallow: *sings softly* More than just a bite, Apple. More than just a bite, Apple. Apple: Mk that's a little creepy. I'm going to go get some fresh air. *goes out on to the deck* Hmm never seen that white soft spot before. Pretty big. *apple's stem and leaf falls off* Uh...what's happening? *apple falls down the stairs and becomes more soft, sweet, and white* What's happening to me? *apple turns into another marshmallow* NOOOOOOO!!! I mean, YESSSSSS!!! Marshmallow: Heh heh. Just as planned. I told you it was more than just a bite Apple. Maybe you should listen next time. Category:Blog posts